Shall We Dance?
Shall We Dance? is the 98th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 10th in Season 7. Summary Rusev puts Lana to the test in Bulgaria, Nikki Bella waltzes into the offer of a lifetime and Carmella and Big Cass make a big move on E!'s Total Divas. Recap Has it already been a year? Lana and Rusev are celebrating the anniversary of their massive, two-part, cross-continental wedding on E!’s Total Divas, and to mark the occasion, they return to Bulgaria to buy a second home. As you might imagine, there is a slight difference in taste: Lana wants a big mansion, while Rusev prefers a rustic country home. The Bulgarian Brute can’t help but poke fun at his “city girl” wife, but Lana was actually raised on a literal farm and is perfectly capable of handling herself in the country. A bet is struck: If Lana can complete three farm tasks, she gets the mansion, and if she blows it, Rusev gets his country house. Not only does it turn out that Rusev's never farmed a day in his life (“I may have lied a little”), Lana passes with flying colors and in a bikini, no less. Gloating aside, when the couple heads to a traditional Bulgarian party, she softens and agrees to give her man his farm after all. You may remember that also around this time last year, Nikki Bella fielded an offer from “Dancing with the Stars” that she chose to pass up in favor of returning to the ring. Well, what goes around has come back around, and The Fearless One is getting another bite at the apple. The problem is, she and Brie have wiped their schedules clean to focus on Belle Radici and Birdiebee, and Nikki taking a sabbatical to compete on the show puts most of the burden on Brie's shoulders. The new mom is stressed, but Daniel Bryan convinces her that Nikki can't pass up such an opportunity, so Brie agrees to handle the business end of Bellaworld by herself while Nikki focuses on “Dancing with the Stars.” By way of a peace offering, Brie even gives Nikki the perfect gift: A pair of ballroom dancing shoes. The spotlight turns back to Carmella and Big Cass this week as they're preparing to move not to Los Angeles, but Tampa, Fla., where the couple has laid claim to a ginormous mansion. They're super excited to settle down in their amazing new home, but problems arise when Big Cass tears his ACL on Raw just as his singles run is getting off the ground. Not only is he sent to the shelf right out of the gate, but he can't offer much help with what turns out to be a massive moving project. The couple makes it to Tampa all the same, and Cass invites Carmella's sister and father to help. A behind-closed-doors meeting between Cass and Carmella's dad makes the sisters think Cass might be asking for his blessing to marry Carmella, but it's actually close to the opposite: Carmella's dad used to compete in WWE as Paul Van Dale and wants to return as Cass’ manager. Natalya is the SmackDown Women's Champion, but she is no less stressed about her career prospects now that she has the title. Turns out living up to being champion is almost as nerve-wracking as becoming one, and The Queen of Harts worries that she'll be a flash in the pan titleholder who can't lay any credible claim to having been a champion. Natalya's feelings intensify as her first title defense against Naomi nears, but Nattie delivers when the time comes, retaining the championship and adding a “different equity” to her career, secure in the knowledge that when all is said and done, she will be remembered as a Women's Champion. Image gallery Shall We Dance 2.jpg Shall We Dance 3.jpg Shall We Dance 4.jpg Shall We Dance 5.jpg Shall We Dance 6.jpg Shall We Dance 7.jpg Shall We Dance 8.jpg Shall We Dance 9.jpg Shall We Dance 10.jpg Shall We Dance 11.jpg Shall We Dance 12.jpg Shall We Dance 13.jpg Shall We Dance 14.jpg Shall We Dance 15.jpg Shall We Dance 16.jpg Shall We Dance 17.jpg Shall We Dance 18.jpg Shall We Dance 19.jpg Shall We Dance 20.jpg Shall We Dance 21.jpg Shall We Dance 22.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #98 at WWE.com Category:2018 television events